This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel, and more particularly to a bail arm reversing mechanism thereof.
In a prior art bail arm mechanism such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,473 and 4,147,313, bail arm ends are secured to a bail arm lever and a pivot cam respectively mounted on a pair of arms formed on a periphery of a rotor at diametrically opposing positions, and the bail arm is biased to swing selectively toward its line-casting and line-rewinding positions by a spring, the dead point of which being set between said two positions, and the bail arm is automatically reversed to its line-rewinding position when the rotor is rotated by a handle after the string is casted.
In the prior art construction, however, the bail arm is to be manually turned to its line-casting position. This is inconvenient to quick operation thereof. Moreover, when the string is to be casted, the bail arm must be at its line-casting position from the start thereof so that it is difficult to utilize a reaction of a sinker and so on at the time of throwing.